


Destress

by Bloodbath (kasady_no)



Series: Psycho Husbands (oneshots) [1]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Slight domination, Spanking, ZsaszMask, psycho husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasady_no/pseuds/Bloodbath
Summary: Victor and Dinah lose the diamond, and Roman doesn’t know how to control himself.OrTwo different ways the scene could’ve played out.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: Psycho Husbands (oneshots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640221
Comments: 5
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> •I couldn’t stop thinking about them together the whole movie•

Acupuncturists out of the room Roman sits up and stares at his songbird and his bodyguard, repeating the news in his head a second time.

“You lost the diamond!”

He can’t help the outburst that comes from that. He was so close! They’d gotten the goddamn thing!

Victor, his precious Victor, had it in his hands and somebody fucking took it.

The last pillow he slams down onto the floor with the mess of other disheveled pillows thrown around does little to abate his anger. 

He takes a breath and whips around to face Dinah and Vic. 

“I want it back...and soon, and I wanna know who took it.” Roman growls. 

Two twin nods are what he’s met with and then Dinah speaks up. 

“A girl, pickpocket. Cassandra Cain, she took it and she’s in police custody right now.” 

He nods, that’s good easy enough to get without too much struggle and he can have the precinct pull in that favor in no time to let his men take it and- 

“A girl stole the diamond from you.” It feels ridiculous saying it out loud but he meets Victor’s eyes and feels a fresh wave of anger come over him at the look in them. 

“I want her dead. She wants to play with the big boys, then the little cunt can take her punishment like the rest of them. Thinking she can steal from me.” He rages, a small pace starting as he thinks. 

Strong callused hands abruptly stop his movements and he looks up, catches the conflicted gaze of Dinah before his attention is stolen ultimately by Victor. Nothing new, in a room full of anybody who’s anybody his eyes will always settle on what’s truly and undeniably his. 

“Hey it’s ok, alright, we’ll get her. Don’t worry about it. Not when we have Harley right downstairs for you to tear apart. The team will handle it, let’s go have some fun. Destress.” 

Destress. 

The way Victor says it, tempting and with that little smirk on his face and manic glint in his eyes, makes him want to believe him. 

So Roman nods as a slow smile builds on his face. He loves it when Victor and he take time out to bond in the bloodshed of the people who piss him off but having Victor watch him turned him on like nothing else truly could and so he marches right on out of the room to get changed so he and Victor can play with Quinn


	2. Chapter 2

When Victor and Dinah come to tell him about the lose of the diamond what was a peaceful day for him turns to shit in seconds. 

He lets them say their spiel after he’s thrown around some stuff and then rattles of instructions while trying to come up with a plan. He’s worked too goddamn hard to just  let the diamond be taken by some pickpocket too young to even drive. 

He tells them the plan and almost immediately, his Songbird objects. 

He frowns and cuts off whatever shit Victor’s about to say as he walks to her. 

“Dinah, Dinah, Dinah, I don’t think you understand how this relationship works. You drive-“ He mimes his hands steering a wheel. 

“And like a good little girl, do as I say. I would hate to have to show you what that means.” 

He rests his hands on her shoulders and bends a little so that he’s looking her in the eyes, only letting go once she gives a small nod. 

A bright smile instantly masks the barely restrained anger on his face in the next moment and he claps his hands together. 

“Good! The girl dies, I get my diamond and you stay as you are. Breathing and with a face, now get out. I expect this problem to be resolved by tonight.” 

Dinah nods and makes a hasty retreat, he lets her be. 

Victor goes to do the same and he scoffs.

“Not you. Harley’s in and I need someone to deal with her but before that, Victor, would you like to explain to me what the  fuck happened today!”

His right hand man dips his head at his obvious upset but he’s too far gone to let him off easy, shit like this doesn’t just happen with Victor. 

He grabs Victor’s chin roughly, forcing the other to look at him. 

“Use your words, Victor.” Roman warns. 

It gets a grunt out of his second but Victor doesn’t resist his hold as he opens his mouth. 

“I was off my game, distracted. It won’t happen again, Boss.” 

Roman laughs, short and breathy, at that. 

He has no doubt something threw Victor off but his clipped tone told Roman that the man wasn’t telling the whole truth

He watches something shift immediately in Victor’s eyes as Victor no doubt thinks about today. How the shame gets pushed aside by something with a little more fire. 

Interesting. 

“Knees.” Roman commands and in one motion Victor’s looking up at him from the floor. 

He hums and softly pats Victor’s cheek. 

“Mmm, you know I don’t like to be lied to. How much I value trust and because I like you so, I’m going to ask again.” He slaps the other. 

“WHAT THE FUCK WENT WRONG!” 

Victor eyes go glossy as Roman finally lets the mask he was wearing fall and he lets a finger tap against Victor’s cheek bone as the man comes back to himself.

“I was distracted.” He pauses then but a quick rack of Roman’s nails over his scalp gets him started back up with a shudder. 

Victor swallows thickly, 

“I let Dinah distract me. She wasn’t listening to me, we were arguing and I let my guard down. I deserve whatever punishment you see fit.” His head bows again and Roman leaves him to it as he thinks that over. 

He believes his partner, but something about the confession doesn’t sit right with him. 

The hesitation for one and-

“Dinah caught you attention? Correct me if I’m wrong but I was under the impression that few people held your interest,” 

At that Victor’s head snaps up. 

“Your right, most people are worth nothing.” He looks at Roman as if he’s hung the moon and he wants to drop everything and reciprocate, he’s made his point, but something still bugs him.

“Why Dinah?” He asks, tapping Victor’s temple. 

Whatever Victor must see on his face makes him visibly shiver and Roman watches intently as he struggles around his words. 

“She doesn’t capture _my_ attention, but she captures _yours_. I’m just making sure she stays in line.” 

Something in the ways Victor bites out the words finally tip Roman off while instantly calming him down again. 

“You don’t trust her.”

Victor, despite looking for all the word like a man who doesn’t want to, maintains eye contact and nods. 

Roman’s lips pull back into something that probably looks manic, even for him, and with a soft coo he tugs Victor to his feet with a fist in the collar of his shirt. 

“Aww, Sweetheart, if you wanted her gone all had to do was tell Daddy.” He purrs into Victor’s ear. 

Victor’s breathing goes shallow from just that and he grips Roman’s arms as he sways. 

Oh how he loves the state he can bring his second to with mere words. He drags his hands down until he’s cupping both of Victor’s ass cheeks. 

“Thought...thought you liked her, didn’t want to upset you.” Victor rasps. 

Roman hums delightedly and flexes his hands before giving Victor’s left cheek a rough slap, soaking in the resulting yelp. 

“So thoughtful, Victor.” He kisses the man’s temple. 

“But you lied to me and you know what happens when you lie.” He grins as he boops Victor’s nose and then shoves him away. 

Victor glides back smoothly, of course he does, and in no short time Roman’s got him bent over the kitchen island and unbuckling the others pants.

He keeps one firm hand on the small of Victor’s back as he wiggles out of his pants. Roman kicks them to the side and lets his hand wander to Victor’s ass. 

A small slap gets him a bitten back whimper and he growls, gripping the same cheek while using his other hand to fist at the bit of hair on Victor’s head to bend it back. 

Their eyes meet.

“You know there’s no holding back with me, Victor. When I say let go what are you supposed to say?” 

Victor gulps. 

“When.” He pants out and Roman nips him on the chin before letting his head go and rubbing at his ass. 

A hard resonating smack and then-

“Right fucking now. Count them.” He commands. 

On the twentieth slap Victor’s panting heavily, tears prickling at the edges of his eyes and Roman presses his body flush against the other’s back. 

“There’s no need to be jealous, baby. She’s not worth your disobedience,” he rubs soothingly at Victor’s red, blotchy backside as he hums a soft tune. 

“You know better than that, don’t you?” He says, leaning down to kiss the back of his neck. 

A soft moan and then- 

“Yes Daddy.” 

“Hmm, good boy. I think that we,” He runs a finger down the side of Victor’s face. 

“Should take a little time to ourselves. Reacquaint.” 

Victor shivers against him before he’s moving the both of them to his bedroom. 

They have quite the long night ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m definitely writing more of this ship.
> 
> ✖️
> 
> This was two different changes to the same scene.


End file.
